Jaela Daran
Jaela Daran is an eleven-year-old girl who serves as the Keeper of the Flame, the spiritual leader of the Church of the Silver Flame. She lives in the Cathedral of the Silver Flame in Flamekeep. She is one of the strongest clerics on Eberron, but has to stay near Flamekeep with the Silver Flame in order to receive her powers. 4th Edition Jaela Daran was brought over to 4th edition and is mentioned in the Eberron Campaign Guide though there is no mentioning of the description or background that appeared in 3.5 edition. The 4th edition Eberron Campaign Guide only details her age and position. Appearance Jaela is a dark-skinned human with grey eyes. Her hair is black with light streaks through it, which she usually wears cropped short. She usually dresses in simple apparel of dull shades of grey and black and is rarely seen wearing any footwear, preferring to walk the marble corridors bare-footed. History Jaela was the daughter of a simple craftsman in Flamekeep before all else. At the age of four she manifested the ability to predict catastrophic events through dreams and nightmares. These visions were so compelling and accurate her Father decided to contact Cardinal Hagaci. The Cardinal took her to be tested at the Church of the Silver Flame where she was presented to the Silver Flame itself. The Silver Flame responded and told Jaela of a secret Lords of Dust cabal operating within the walls of Flamekeep. The knights of Thrane set out and eliminated the Lords of Dust operatives thus proving Jaela's connection with the Silver Flame. The council of cardinals dutifully appointed Jaela as the new Keeper in 993 YK when she was only six years old. Over the years Jaela has been the target of many assassination attempts by rival nations who wish to destabilise Thrane's government. Duties and Leadership Jaela receives extensive theological instruction and often communes with the Silver Flame. During her conversations with the Silver Flame she regularly receives warnings of impending trials that await Thrane. After receiving any orders from the Silver Flame she will arrange a meeting with the cardinals and councillors to instruct them to carry them out. Jaela has little policy making powers as the Council of Cardinals has enough autonomy to enforce the law as it sees fit however, through instructions provided by the Silver Flame she can nullify or circumvent the cardinal's authority. Personality Jaela is humble, modest and meek for a young girl whose pronouncements alter the future of a nation. She adores Skaravojen and is known to play fetch with her. Security Due to repeated assassination attempts Jaela rarely leaves the Church of the Silver Flame. On the rare occasion she does, she will be escorted by bodyguards on a carefully planned route, as her safety is paramount. Like all other Keepers before her Jaela is guarded by Skaravojen, a mage-bred dragonhound created by House Vadalis. She is rarely seen without Skaravojen. In the unfortunate event of Jaela's demise Flamekeep's council are suspected to appoint High Cardinal Krozen as an interim leader. Current Thrane politics has surfaced the idea of a secondary visionary in case an assassination attempt on her Jaela is successful. This idea has not yet been implemented. Stats Statistics for Jaela Daran can be found in the supplement Five Nations on page 138. Trivia As mentioned in the 4th edition Campaign Guide Jaela was six when she came to power in 993 YK. This would make her birthday 987 YK. Other Media * Jaela Daran is a minor character in the 2006 novel In the Claws of the Tiger. * Jaela Daran is a minor character in the 2007 novel Legacy of Wolves. References Category:People Category:Silver Flame Category:Clerics Category:Religions Category:Rulers Category:Thrane Category:Inhabitants of Flamekeep Category:People from Thrane Category:Cleanup Required Category:Religious Leaders Category:Signers of the Treaty of Thronehold Category:Keepers of the Silver Flame